Develop and refine techniques for determining the mutagenic potential of various foods and of the body fluids and excretiions of subjects consuming these foods. Identify, separate and quantitate the compounds responsible for the mutagenic activity in foods and in the body fluids and excretions of subjects consuming these foods. To recommend standardized methodologies and techniques for performing the above tasks. To assess the applicability of these methodologies and techniques to large scale screening. To determine mean values and ranges for mutagenic potential of certain foods prepared in different ways and for the mutagenic potential of the body fluids and excretions of subjects consuming these foods.